


It's All Okay, Now

by jamesilver



Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, ficlet requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: REQUEST: if you’re still taking prompts, a scene of harry and draco after the war comforting one another after a night of nightmares
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742842
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	It's All Okay, Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted April 16, 2020 but this is it's first time on ao3 and this is where it will remain. It was requested by anonymous on tumblr.

Harry jolted awake on the final edge of a nightmare, the feeling of cold death still nearly tangible but just out of reach. He sat up, rubbing his neck. This was happening far too often, but he didn't know how to stop it. For a while, he had been taking potions, but he and Draco had decided together that they needed to stop because they were becoming reliant on them. So now the nights were just hell for them both. 

He glanced over at Draco asleep next to him. He, at least, seemed to be sleeping for now, so Harry wouldn't bother him. It wasn't like he could remember the dream anyway. He was never able to. They just always left him with the feeling of being dead and when he woke up, it felt like he was entering his body again that first time after his death. 

It was hell and it left him with a paranoia that every time he fell asleep, he wouldn't wake up because he fucked with death and his body repaid him by repeatedly dying. 

Draco was asleep on his stomach, the sheet down around his hips, his bare back exposed to the room. Harry reached over and touched him lightly along his spine. Even when they didn't wake each other up after the bad nightmares, it was good to just have the other there. He couldn't imagine waking up feeling dead and looking around and just being...alone. 

As he sat and calmed himself down, Draco started twitching in his sleep. It started out small, a little pressure between his eyebrows, but then his arms started twitching and his torso started shuddering. Harry stayed close, his hands hovering by Draco to wait and see if he would sleep past it or wake up. He had already learned it wasn't a good idea to wake him up during these times; he would still be inside of his dream and he would wake defensive, eyes wild, not knowing where he was. He had to come out of it naturally. It pained Harry to watch, though, and each time he had to resist the temptation to just wake him, spare him from the pain, but he knew Draco hated the disoriented feeling. So he waited. 

Draco jerked awake, his eyes shifting back and forth, trying to place where he was. 

Harry touched his arm gently as he moved himself around and sat up. "It's okay, Draco, you're safe." 

Finally, Draco's body stilled and he sighed. A moment later, he started shaking and Harry scooted back on the sheets, pulling Draco so his back was against Harry's chest. "It's alright, Draco. You're okay. We're okay." 

Draco took a few deep breaths and Harry let him have his space, kissing Draco's shoulder softly. He knew Draco usually liked to talk about his nightmares, so Harry just held him until he was ready. 

Eventually, Draco calmed down and relaxed, pushing himself out of Harry's arms and turning over, back onto his stomach. Harry moved to lay next to him, a hand on his back. 

"What are you doing up?" Draco asked. "Did I wake you?" 

Harry shook his head. "No, I had already woken up." 

"Same thing again?" 

"Yup," Harry smiled. "Back from the dead. You?" 

Draco dropped his gaze from Harry's and stared at the sheets. "Crucio." 

Harry rubbed his hand up and down Draco's shoulder blade. "Any specific time?" 

He sighed. "Yeah," he said, his voice small in their large bedroom. 

Reaching up, Harry brushed a strand of hair out of Draco's face. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

As soon as he asked, little tears began to form in the corners of Draco's eyes. "Um..." He started. 

"You don't have to, love. You don't have to say anything." 

Draco shook his head, wiping at his eyes. "No. I just...I never told you about this one before." 

"That's okay. You still don't have to. I won't judge you either way, you know that. I love you." 

After a moment, Draco took a deep breath and spoke in a whisper. "It was after you were at the Manor. I refused to identify you. Everyone was fairly sure it was you. When you were all down there with Luna, making your escape, we were debating about whether to take the gamble and call the Dark Lord anyway." Draco sniffed. 

"Bellatrix tried to do some ligilimency on me and my mother stopped her. Bellatrix was convinced that I was lying and that I knew it was you. Which, of course, was the truth. But my mother could tell that as well and knew if Bellatrix had proof, I was as good as dead." 

Draco paused a moment, collecting himself and Harry gave him time, waiting. 

"Bellatrix became upset. She went to cast a crucio on my mother. I stepped in front of her." 

Harry gave a light gasp. "Draco, love, I'm so sorry." 

His bottom lip quivered and he tried to not start crying again. "And then we found out that you were gone. And that confirmed for Bellatrix that she was right and I had lied. She crucioed me again and again and was going to kill me, but my father stepped in." Draco stared a spot on the sheet, his gaze not moving. "I hated my father for so much in my life and so much of what he did in the war. I couldn't believe that he had saved me." He shook his head a little. "It really confused how I feel about him." 

Harry pulled Draco close. "I'm so sorry that that happened, Draco. But it's all okay now. You made it through." 

Draco nodded against his chest. "Yeah, you're right. We did it." He backed up, glancing at Harry. "And we're alive. You're alive, Harry. I promise you that." 

With a shaky breath, Harry pulled Draco back in close, tight this time. He didn't ever want to let him go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests (like this one) on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
